


The Sound of Your Voice

by Bitway



Series: kaimiwa long distance au [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, time zones suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Sleeping and silence is what Kai finds comfort in. Both seem to spite him tonight- maybe its because he isn't in Japan any longer? Or something else?
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Series: kaimiwa long distance au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Sound of Your Voice

All he wanted to was close his eyes and fall asleep. Simple, right? It was something he did every day. Kai was a pro at taking naps, so sleeping should be no different.

Then why was it so difficult tonight?

He lets his body sink into the soft mattress. He lies on his back and stares up at the ceiling. With eyes shut, he tries to fall into that elusive slumber. He turns on his side. Turns onto his other side. After a few minutes, he sits in bed.

His gaze drifts from the darkness towards the dim source of light. From his window he catches the night sky above. It reminded him of home, even if the world around him was foreign.

The silence was the same too. Quiet and peaceful and…unsettling. He didn't know why. Kai normally welcomed the silence and thrived on it. Now, it just made him feel restless. An elbow presses against the windowsill and fingers tap against it. Fighting off this bothersome silence was harder than he imagined.

Initially, the card fighter thought he was afflicted with homesickness. But this was coming from someone who was used to moving around during his childhood and never really had a 'home' to call his own. He couldn't even say he missed his old apartment when this one practically mirrored it.

If it wasn't that, then what was it?

An ache in his chest chimes in to answer his question. He huffs in response. There was that other ailment that dared to bother him.

Kai's gaze shifts back to the bed with thoughts of how he should try sleeping again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots his phone resting beside his pillow. As his fingers brush against the screen, he causes it to illuminate this small part of the room. He squints and it takes a second before his eyes adjust. Seeing the date and time on his phone didn't make him feel any better. The thought of checking his alarm crosses his mind, but his hands move without thinking. He ends up in his contacts list.

With his thumb hovering over Miwa's number.

Kai stares long at it long enough for the screen to begin to dim. He taps it to bring it back to life and lets out a lengthy sigh.

Yes, they were dating. Yes, he thought he could handle these feelings for him even while they were miles apart. No, he didn't think he would feel like crumbling into pieces whenever he realized Miwa wasn't around the corner, waiting for him at the card shop, or brightening his day with a simple smile.

He knew this wouldn't be easy from the start. It was a challenge in its own right that Miwa had accepted with him. Kai only wished he knew how to play this game as well as he did Vanguard.

In the silence, he could hear his own heart pound against his chest. He shuts his eyes and imagines the blonde here with him. Kai could craft a clear image of him from his memory. The replicate of Miwa was smiling, happy, calling out his name. He isn't sure what he would tell him, but he didn't care. He would be more than happy to have his voice fill in the silence.

When his eyes open, he's back in the darkness. He still gripped the phone in his hand and he wonders- what time was it back in Japan? It should be morning.

Kai taps the phone to bring it back to life. It returns to the screen he was on before. With no hesitation, he presses on the call button. It rings. And rings. And rings. And-

"Hello, Kai…? That you?" Miwa answers before letting out a yawn.

Kai wears a faint smile. The image of Miwa returns with ease as he goes back to imagining being beside him. Miwa playfully whining for breakfast and praising his skills. He brushes it off, even if he does silently enjoy it. Then they would be on their way to school or Card Capital. Anything could happen next.

"Yo, Kai? You okay? Don't tell me you butt dialed me in your sleep."

"I didn't."

His imagination was short lived. He didn't want Miwa going around telling everyone this. Not hat he really cared if he did, but still.

"Ah hah! So you are awake! Wait…you're still up? Isn't it late over there?"

"Yeah."

Kai hears Miwa sigh. He knows what to expect. Something like how staying up was bad and that he should be in bed. But Kai stops him with a question.

"How has it been since I left?"

"Hm?" A pause. "Well, since you asked…"

Miwa clears his throat before going on about their friends. They all miss him, Kamui included, even if he says otherwise. Kai does his best to listen to the substance of his words, but he's getting carried away by the sound of his voice. Sure, he'd like to hear about everyone back home, but hearing Miwa fill the silence was what he really wanted.

Kai holds back a yawn, so he doesn't interrupt Miwa. He gets back into bed, lying upon his back. He thinks about asking Miwa to talk about himself specifically. How has he been? What is he doing? He'd like to hear it from him instead of over text now and then. But…he would save that for another time, when he wasn't about to doze off.

"Hey, Kai? You still listening?"

"Thanks, Miwa."

"You're welcome!" He chirps. "You know…you can call anytime, right? Even if I'm sleeping, I'll wake up and answer if you're the one calling."

Kai huffs and swears his cheeks are heating up. Just a little.

"I know.

"Anyway, why'd you call in the first place? Couldn't sleep?"

"I can now."

Miwa chuckles. "Thats good to hear. I'm looking forward to a lovely good morning text from you when you wake up!"

"…Fine."

"Aww- wait, was that a yes?"

"You're dreaming. Good night."

"You mean good morning~!"

Kai rolls his eyes and hangs up. He checks over his alarm, deciding to give himself an extra few minutes of sleep before placing it on the drawer beside his bed.

As he lies back down, his body easily sinks into the mattress. It feels softer, more comfortable compared to earlier. His eyes feel heavy and he doesn't dare to try to keep them open. And the silence didn't bother him.

Kai had the best night's sleep in a long while that night.

* * *

(my dragonic overlord 🐉❤️ ) kai: Good Morning. It was nice talking to you.

me: Kai sent me a message!

me: (♡°▽°♡)

me: I can't wait to show everyone!

(my dragonic overlord 🐉❤️ ) kai: Don't.

me: (￣▽￣)

me: only if you promise to call again!!

(my dragonic overlord 🐉❤️ ) kai: Ok.


End file.
